Thinking
by NLaddict
Summary: Jenna Longbottom thinks about her future. -Sequel to Emily Longbottom, Potions Master-


Summery: Jenna Longbottom thinks about her future. _This is a spin off from my story Against All Odds._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderfully amazing J.K. Rowling.

_

* * *

Dear Jenna,_

_I misses you so mutch. Evorthing is so boring. Mommy and me had fun yeserday. We made Potions. It tasted chocolatey. Daddy took Adam and Rachel to the doktur. They can't get me sick now. I don't know whats was rong with them. Come home soon when it's Christmas. They won't get you sick by then. I want a kitty for Christmas. Mommy says that you have an animal class at Hogwarts. She says that its teached by a big guy named Haggryd. Can you ask if he has a nice kitty he can give for me. I want it to be purple. Uncle Harry says not to call Profeser Snape Snivlius in font of him cause he'll get mad. So don't do that. I misses you. Bye._

_Love Emily._

Jenna re-read the letter from her five year old little sister three times before putting it down with a grin. She was glad that her sister kept her up to date with the happenings at there home. Even though Jenna was loving Hogwarts, she still felt a little homesick. She couldn't help thinking about her parents and younger siblings at home. She folded the letter carefully and put it in-between the pages of her Herbology notebook. She had to show it to her favorite teacher, Professor Sprout. Professor Sprout had been her father's favorite teacher while he was a student at Hogwarts. Jenna had grown up knowing and admiring the women. She would think it was adorable. Jenna left her dormitory and headed towards her Herbology classroom.

Even though Jenna was a first year, she was learning Herbology at a level much more advanced that the other first years. After only a few weeks at Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Sprout had noticed how much knowledge she possessed for the subject. Soon, Jenna had been allowed to attend private Herbology lessons with Professor Sprout. Her father had been so jealous when she told him.

"Good afternoon, Jenna." said Professor Sprout, looking up from pruning the Flutterby bush.

"Good afternoon, Professor." said Jenna smiling. "I got a letter from Emily today. You'll love it."

Professor Sprout wiped her hands off and took the letter from Jenna. After she was finished reading it she sat down shaking her head.

"That girl is something else." she said. "A cat from Hagrid, lets hope your mother doesn't hear about that. Alright, lets get to this lesson."

Jenna sat down at the desk across from her teacher.

"Today I'm going to give you a verbal exam." she said.

"Sounds good!" said Jenna already excited.

"Alright." said Professor Sprout. "Give me a description of Gillyweed and it's uses."

"No problem." said Jenna. "Gillyweed is a water plant that looks like a pack of slick, greenish-gray cord. When consumed, it gives the eater gills so they have the ability to breathe underwater. It also gives them webbed hands and feet for swimming. They effects of Gillyweed last for about sixty minutes."

"Perfect." said Professor Sprout. "A Screechsnapwriggles and squeaks uncomfortably when given too much what?"

"Dragon dung manure." said Jenna.

""What does Gurdyroot resemble?" asked Professor Sprout

"A green onion." said Jenna. "Also, it's excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies."

"Gulping what?" asked Professor Sprout giving Jenna a weird look.

"Gulping Plimpies." said Jenna, blushing. "Just something my Aunt Luna told me once. I don't think it's real."

"Figures." said the Professor smiling. "Mandragora is?"

"Also known as Mandrake." said Jenna. "The root is a powerful restorative and an essential part of most antidotes. For example, The Mandrake Restorative Draught, returns people who have been transfigured, petrified, or cursed to their original state. The mandrake must be matured for several months before being used for Potions. A fully grown Mandrakes cry can kill you."

"That's perfect." said the Professor smiling. "I can honestly say I haven't had a better Herbology student since your father."

"Well, he taught me a lot of what he knew." said Jenna.

"So do you think you'll be a Herbologist after you graduate?" said Professor Sprout.

"I've still got seven years." said Jenna, laughing. "I like Herbology, but I don't think it'll take it up for a career."

"What would you like to do?" asked Professor Sprout.

"I think I want to be a Healer." said Jenna, now thinking of Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. "I'd like to use my knowledge to help people."

"I think you'd be very good at that." said the Professor.

"Yes, I think I would be good at that too." said Jenna. "I'm just upset about one thing."

"What's that?" asked the Professor.

"I think I'm going to have to stay in Potions." said Jenna.

Professor Sprout couldn't help but laugh. Jenna smiled.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
